Skipping a Beat
by BluBerserker
Summary: Sick!Yuzu fic cuz angst. Yuzu suffers from brugada syndrome, a condition that causes a disruption of the heart's normal rhythm. She lives her life in peace until her new step sister, Mei, decides to steal her first kiss. Is the pain in her chest because of her condition or because of something else?
1. Chapter 1

' _Haah… haah',_ Yuzu's heart felt like it was about to explode. The blood rushing through her veins felt hot, almost like it was burning her from the inside out. She tried to steady her breathing but couldn't get herself to calm down.

' _What the hell was that?!'_ she thought to herself. Just now her first kiss, the kiss she'd been saving for someone special, was taken by her younger step sister. She felt a mixture of emotions; anger, sadness, confusion. She was angry that her first kiss was nothing like she'd dreamed of it being like. She was sad that she'd never get the chance to have it again and she was confused that, out of all people to have her first kiss with, she'd had it stolen by a complete stranger.

She crawled over to her bag, still panting heavily and hurriedly popped a pill into her mouth. After concentrating on her breathing for a while she finally managed to calm down.

* * *

The last week had been _exhausting_ for Yuzu, to say the least. On day one, Yuzu had moved to a new school and made an enemy out of the student council president who also happened to be her new younger step sister. On top of that, she has made multiple sexual advancements towards her and afterwards, acted like nothing had happened between them. The younger girl's actions have completely made a mess of Yuzu's thoughts and feelings and has even caused her to become expelled from her school. So to summarise, in just one week, Yuzu had lost her first kiss to her brand new little step sister, realised after many sleepless nights that she'd fallen in love with her and got expelled from her school. So far, it's been a pretty shitty week.

But she wasn't one to give up. Yuzu was determined to ask Mei's grandfather for a second chance. Of course, she was already expecting the worst case scenario but she had to at least try to convince him to revoke her expulsion.

She did not, however, expect him to be lying on the floor, suffering from a heart attack. Acting on instinct and experience, Yuzu called an ambulance immediately and started to perform CPR. Thankfully, the ambulance arrived on time and he would not suffer any long term damage.

"Please leave us", Mr Aihara said in a gruff voice. Wordlessly, the men packed up their laptops and left the room. "You too", his tone softer as he looked at Mei. Although a moment's hesitation she reluctantly obeyed, leaving only Yuzu and her grandfather in the hospital room.

"I wanted to thank you and apologize for the trouble I've caused…", the proud man bowed down as far as he could.

Yuzu shook her head, "I only did what anyone else would've done! Besides, you're family now too"

Mr Aihara raised his head, "Which reminds me, I have decided to revoke your expulsion. After careful reconsideration I realized that I was being too hasty. Being stuck in this hospital bed and talking to Mei has made me realize that"

' _Mei talked to him for me?',_ Yuzu couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, grandfather". Just as she was about to turn and leave Mr Aihara called out to her.

"Revoking your expulsion isn't the only thing I wanted to walk about"

Yuzu looked at him in confusion but didn't say anything.

"When I first heard about you, I thought for sure you'd be a timid, frail girl. So I didn't expect to meet such a rambunctious and energetic girl. Your mother informed me of your condition shortly after you transferred to the academy."

' _Does that mean Mei knows too?'_

As if sensing her inner turmoil, the old man continued, "Don't worry, no one else knows", he assured. "Your mother informed me of your… reluctance of letting people know about your condition"

Yuzu breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, although I respect your wishes, as the chairman of the school and now also as a family member, I am concerned for your health and safety. The school nurse has been informed of your condition and has signed a confidentiality agreement. With this, your mother can rest assured that proper medical help can be provided for you while you're on school grounds", he finished.

The blonde was hesitant but after a moment she finally spoke, "Thank you gramps for cancelling my expulsion and for your concern but there's one more favour I need to ask of you. Please, don't tell Mei"

The chairman raised an eyebrow but from the pleading look she was giving him he respected her wishes and did not ask any further questions. "Very well", he nodded before dismissing the girl as well.

Yuzu once again bowed in gratitude before taking her leave.

* * *

' _This is so frustrating!'_

"Hey, Yuzucchi! We're supposed to be cleaning!"

" _I don't want to get any closer to you beyond family. Because I have no interest in you"_

Yuzu recalled the words that tore her heart into the pieces. ' _What the hell?! It's not like I wanted to fall in love with her!',_ she thought to herself as she started mopping the floor vigorously. While her feelings were disregarded so coldly by Mei she had no idea that her actions would cause more than just emotional pain for the older girl.

"It's not fair!", Yuzu said out loud, tears still in her eyes from her outburst.

Harumi started patting her on the back, "There, there Yuzucchi. We can grab some ice cream on the way home. It'll surely cheer you up!"

"...Thanks Harumin~"

However, it seemed like their adventure to the ice cream shop would have to wait.

 _Meet me at the chairman's office- Mei_

"This was found with your belongings", Mei held up a pill bottle with no label. It was her medication. How could she have been so careless? Mei had probably found it in her bag. Of course, as the student council president it was her duty to punish her, depending on what the pills were for.

Yuzu struggled to come up with anything, making Mei more suspicious with each second passing. Telling her new step sister the truth was out of the question. She'd probably get caught if she lied and said that they were drugs (though, either way that would have dire consequences). So instead she decided to tell her a little bit of both, "They're for my period!".

Mei looked sceptical so Yuzu decided to elaborate, "They're pills to help regulate my period…", she said in embarrassment.

Her meek attitude and her reluctance to admit the pills' purpose was enough for Mei to believe her.

"I see, I apologize for suspecting you", she handed the bottle back to the blonde before dismissing her to which Yuzu obeyed.

When she left the room, Yuzu breathed a sigh of both relief and guilt. She was relieved that Mei didn't find out but also guilty for kind of(?) lying to the raven haired beauty. Her medication _did_ technically regulate her periods, though that was just one of the effects. Its real purpose, however, was for her heart condition.

* * *

 **I wrote this before finishing Can't Hide from the Past and found it in my archives. I was in need of a small dose of angst at the time but I think I overdosed on Ch. 36's amount of angst. (Never gonna let this go Sabu-sensei! (ு⁎ு)྆྆**

 **I know it jumps around a lot cuz I tried to link it to the manga/anime. I'll probably write more but with the way things are right now I won't be able to post on a regular basis. As always, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Isn't it obvious? If I wanna do something, then that's what I'll do!"_

The girl's casual remark reminded Mei of the time when they'd visited Yuzu's father's grave.

 _Flashback:_

" _Your father passed away?"_

" _Yeah... when I was three", Yuzu smiled, though there were obvious traces of sadness visible in her expression. "He died 'cause of a heart condition", she added._

 _Mei didn't know what to say other than "I'm sorry". To be honest, she didn't expect for Yuzu to have dealt with something so serious and tragic in her past. Actually, she really didn't know much about Yuzu and her past at all._

" _Ah! But it's not a sad thing!", Yuzu insisted, "He'd been living with it for most of his life so he was prepared for it. Thanks to him, he taught me to live my life to the fullest, with no regrets…". She said that last part with a small, reminiscent smile, her eyes were full of hope and determination. A face that the younger girl had never seen Yuzu wear. She felt a tinge of admiration and envy for the older girl._

Thinking back on it, it may have been the first time she felt respect for Yuzu. Though her rebellious nature was a handful at times, she was starting to understand her. Thanks to the blonde's reckless behaviour she finally found the resolve to work hard for herself and follow her own path. She was now determined to take over the academy and become the Aihara successor.

At the moment, both girls were walking back home after seeing Shou off at the airport. Mei didn't know where he'd be flying off to so she made a mental note of asking her step mother and writing him a letter this time. She glanced over at Yuzu, who was walking beside her while pushing the bike. Looking closer she noticed that Yuzu was pale and seemed tired. Though it was understandable since she rode the bike from the school all the way to the airport at top speed. What was strange though was that she was still panting.

"Yuzu, are you alright?", she tried not to sound too concerned.

"...Yeah, I'm fine", Yuzu managed in between laboured breaths. "Just not very athletic y'know?", she brushed it off with a lighthearted chuckle.

Even if the blonde wasn't very fit it didn't explain why she was still gasping for air as if she'd just run a marathon. "Here, let me", the younger girl offered. Instead of asking any further questions she took the bike from Yuzu and started pushing it in her stead.

* * *

' _Damn it. Calm down!',_ Yuzu tried to regulate her breathing. She turned over to glance at Mei, who, judging by the peaceful breathing, was already fast asleep next to her.

Yuzu had learned that Mei had a strange habit of kissing her at random times over the past few weeks. The blonde had had no romantic experience until she met Mei but even Yuzu could tell that the kiss they just had was… _different._ She couldn't quite put her finger on it and everytime she thought about it, it made her heart ache.

She got up from the bed and reached into her school bag, (Harumi dropped her bag off at her house after Yuzu borrowed her bike) where she had last left her medication. Being careful not to disturb Mei, she tiptoed out of their shared bedroom into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Yuzu? You're still awake?", the middle aged woman yawned.

"Sorry mom, didn't mean to wake you"

The older woman rubbed the sleep off her eyes and noticed the prescription bottle in her daughter's hand. "Are you alright? Should we visit a doctor?", she immediately started worrying.

"No, I'm okay mom"

"It's because you rode a bike all the way to the airport. You probably strained yourself!"

' _Was it really because of that?'_ "Seriously, mom. I'm _fine._ I just need some sleep", she started walking back to her room.

However, when she got into bed, even though her muscles were aching, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind wouldn't let her. Was the pain in her chest because of her condition or was it because she had fallen in love with the raven haired beauty? Or maybe it was because she knew that her newfound love for her step sister would only end in disaster. Even she knew that this love is doomed from the start. And yet, she didn't want to give up on these feelings.

* * *

Yuzu woke up feeling like a wreck. Her mind was heavy with thoughts and her muscles still ached a bit. Despite her mother's insistence she still decided to go to school the next morning. Her brain wasn't used to contemplating such deep thoughts so late in the night. However, on the rare occasions when she did have to ponder over her many plights, she always tried to focus on other things. What better way to distract yourself than go about your usual day. She _did_ owe her best friend some ice cream after cancelling on her last time.

Meanwhile, Mei watched the blonde from a distance. She too noticed that Yuzu had been more tired than usual. Sure she would grumble from time to time since she was still adjusting to her new morning schedule (Yuzu insisted that she wanted to walk to school together) but today it seemed like she was too exhausted to even utter a word of complaint.

"Are you sure you want to do PE Yuzucchi?", the brunette asked. "You're looking a little pale..."

"Yeah… I'm fine-", she took a step backwards as nausea crept up from her abdomen and just like that her world went black.

"Yuzucchi?!"

Mei immediately rushed to the unconscious girl's side with the brunette already checking for breathing and any injuries the fall may have caused. Thankfully, after some vigorous shaking Yuzu awakened with a small crowd surrounding her. "Oh thank god. I thought you died there!"

Mei breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Taniguchi-san. I'll take her to the infirmary"

"No!", Yuzu practically shouted.

Both Harumi and Mei were taken aback by her firm refusal. "I mean… it's fine. Harumin can take me…", she couldn't meet the student council president in the eye. ' _If I look at her now, my heart my burst!'_

"I see", Mei's voice was cold. "Well then, Taniguchi-san. Please accompany her to the infirmary", she turned away without looking at Yuzu, the crowd started to dissipate.

That snapped the gyaru out of her daze and she held out a hand to help Yuzu stand up, "Come on Yuzucchi, let's get you to the infirmary". While they made their way to the infirmary neither spoke. Harumi knew that there was something wrong with her best friend for her to dismiss the student council president so harshly but she knew better than to ask her while she was sick. After all, Yuzu still looked like she could potentially faint at any minute so the girl focused on getting her to safety first.

"Huh?", when they arrived at the infirmary the nurse was nowhere to be found. "I'll go look for the nurse. You lay down on one of the beds!", she ordered before running off.

The blonde did as she was told and lay down on one of the beds. Now that she was alone her thoughts seemed to fill the silence around her. If it was going to be like this then she would have been better off staying at home. The point of going to school today was so that she _wouldn't_ be alone with her thoughts like this.

Thankfully, she wasn't alone for long. "You are Aihara Yuzu-san correct? The chairman told me about your circumstances", an old woman, presumably the nurse, appeared in front of the blonde. "I'm sorry, I had some business to attend to", she took out her stethoscope and started examining Yuzu. "It seems like you fainted because you overworked yourself, or more specifically, your heart. But there is nothing to worry about, all you need is rest. Has your doctor prescribed you with any medications?"

Yuzu only managed to nod.

"Then, have you been taking them regularly?"

"I have"

The nurse nodded as she looked over some medical papers, "I see. All is in order. You can rest here then until school is finished. I'll be back later to check on your condition", the old woman smiled before closing the door behind her.

Yuzu sighed, ' _Alone again'._

"What was that about medication, Yuzucchi...?"

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and she bolted up from the bed. How long had she been standing there? "I… it's for…", she mentally kicked herself as her brain failed to make up an excuse.

The brunette picked up the clipboard that was on the nurse's desk. "Quinidine? Isn't this used to treat heart arrhythmia?"

' _Crap'._ There was no way she could talk her way out of this now. "H-how do you know…?"

"My grandma takes it as well", she said simply, though there was an underlying tone of anger in her voice. "Why?"

Yuzu hesitated but she knew that Harumi would never let this go until she told her. "I… didn't want you, or _anyone_ for that matter, to pity me". Memories of her past flashed through her mind. Memories of her old 'friends' who looked at her with pitying, almost condescending looks. There were so many more reasons but that was all she could muster for the time being. "I didn't want you to be one of those people who felt forced to be friends with me… that's why I didn't want to tell you"

There was only silence which was intensified by the heavy atmosphere the topic had brought on. Yuzu was ready for her best friend to react angrily. Would she slap her or would she just storm out and never talk to her again? Either way, she was terrified which was another reason why she avoided telling her.

Suddenly she felt a sharp sting on her forehead. "Ow!" Yuzu rubbed the reddening spot above her brows.

"Stop being so stubborn!", the brunette looked angry but tears were welling up in her eyes, "I became friends with you 'cause I _wanted_ to. Nothing more and nothing less! If you think that I'll coddle you 'cause of something like this then you've got another thing coming!", she basically tackled her.

The blonde was surprised but relieved. She returned the hug and managed a small smile. "Thanks Harumin"


	3. Chapter 3

Matsuri watched as Yuzu unscrewed the cap of the prescription bottle, "You still take medication, huh?". The middle schooler invited her out to eat, telling her she would treat her to dinner as an apology for causing a scene in the academy after showing up without notice this morning.

Yuzu swallowed the small pill and took a swig of her water before replying, "...Yeah"

"Does anyone else know about your condition?". Matsuri was well aware of Yuzu's tendency to keep her affliction a secret from everyone unless it was absolutely necessary to tell them.

"Harumin knows, though it was kind of an accident…"

The younger girl raised an eyebrow, ' _So that senpai from the other day knows…'._ "What about your little step sister? If you told her, I'm sure you'd get closer"

' _And make her feel guilty and pity me? No way'._ There are many ways to get someone to like you. Pity is not one of them. Yuzu was aiming to win Mei's heart with as much love as she could offer. Even if she's been rejected countless times only to be kissed again a few days later.

' _So that Mei doesn't know anything, huh?'._ Matsuri stared at the older girl's serious expression. She was lost in her own thoughts. ' _That's good'._

Boring. That was her impression of Yuzu's new step sister/crush. Someone who was blessed with a long, healthy life was living it in such a boring way that she actually looked dead inside. _'_ _Someone like that couldn't possibly make Yuzu-oneechan happy'_ , the troublesome middle schooler thought as she devised one of her schemes. Yuzu becomes compliant and timid whenever Mei was around. But the Yuzu that Matsuri knew was carefree and rebellious. She would never take orders from anyone, especially someone so stiff and subservient.

 _Flashback:_

" _The doctor said that I'm sick", Yuzu said simply._

 _Since she started middle school Yuzu started feeling a strange fluttering sensation in her chest. She'd mentioned it once or twice to her mom and she simply wrote it off as her daughter having a crush for the first time. However, a few weeks ago when the pain got so bad that she ended up fainting during school, her mother, like any other worried parent, brought her to the hospital. They did a few tests, hooking her up to machines using wires and took a couple x-ray examinations._

 _The results came in this morning and her mother had been crying ever since. Yuzu was sad that her mother was sad but she herself didn't really know how to react to the news. There were too many complicated words for her to understand like 'life expectancy, arrhythmia and hereditary'. All she knew was that she would die because of this 'sickness' but wouldn't everyone die sooner or later? Sure it was sad but she couldn't understand why that was a bad thing. After all, she'd meet her papa again in heaven when she died right?_

 _Yuzu decided to give her mother some space so she went to the playground where she found Matsuri playing by herself like usual. "They said that I'll have to take medication for it…"_

 _Matsuri sat down on one of the swings next to Yuzu and after a pause she finally managed to form words. She was also trying to wrap her head around this. "If you're sick does that mean you'll have to stay in the hospital?"_

 _The middle schooler shook her head as she began to swing a little. "The doctors said that finding out while I'm still young will reduce the risk of full time hospitalization"_

 _Matsuri looked at her with a blank expression._

 _Yuzu chuckled. Sometimes she forgot that Matsuri was still in elementary school. "It means I won't be staying in the hospital", she reached over to pat her on the head. "At least for now…"_

" _Why wouldn't you want to stay in the hospital? You'd get to live your life in peace while everyone pampered and took care of you!", she hopped off the swing. "Sure it'd be boring sometimes but it's more boring to have your life pass you by by working non stop when you're an adult!"_

" _No!", Yuzu practically shouted. "I'm not going to live my life like that! From now on, I'll do whatever I want. I'll eat whatever I want, I'll stay awake however long I want, I'll fall in love with whoever I want and when I'm an adult I'll get whatever job I want. Even if I happen to bite the dust before I get to do all that, I'll be happy because then at least I won't have any regrets!"_

That's right. She won't waste away in a hospital bed or in an office like her parents. That would be boring. Her Yuzu-oneechan is the type of person who'll go out with a bang. ' _I just need to remind her of that'._ "Well, it was nice catching up, Yuzu-oneechan but I gotta go", Matsuri waved goodbye before walking out of the fast food restaurant. The pink haired girl smirked wickedly as she stared at the photo of herself and that student council president.

* * *

Ever since Yuzu rejected Mei's offer to help her to the infirmary, things went back to zero. It was always like one step forward and two steps back. But it's not like she _intended_ to hurt the younger girl. Just when she thought she'd made some progress with that kiss, Yuzu went and hurt Mei's feelings resulting in a mutual period of silence and tension between them.

However, recently things have been looking up for the blonde. She placed 97th in the last test but more importantly, Mei was starting to talk to her again. The encounter with Matsuri also reminded her of the burning determination she once had when she first learned about her condition.

A tinge of doubt started to fill her mind again as she remembered Mei's response to her question when she asked her what that kiss meant. " _There was no meaning behind it"._ Yuzu shook those thoughts off, ' _Come on Yuzu!'_

"Hey Mei, since it's cold can we hold hands?", she held her breath and kept her eyes fixed to the ground.

The raven haired girl thought for a moment. After the older girl fainted she put some distance between the two of them. Of course she was still concerned for the other girl's well being. She made sure to give her some space after the nurse told her she fainted from exhaustion. It didn't hide the fact that she definitely felt something for the older girl though. But before those feelings grew any more, she decided that she wouldn't try to become more than sisters with her and outright rejected Yuzu's advances towards her a few days ago. Even so, she couldn't help feeling a tinge of jealousy when she saw Yuzu and that middle schooler together. She simply couldn't help herself, so she took back Yuzu's lips with a kiss.

Mei sighed to herself. Ever since she met the lively girl, her thoughts and actions have been contradicting each other more and more. "Sure"

The blonde lit up at the answer and she couldn't help but fidget in her seat as contact was made.

"Your hand is as warm as always". Through the silence, Mei tried to start a conversation. "The extra heat can be a bit unpleasant but I guess it has its perks during cold weather"

Yuzu smiled at the younger girl's effort to compliment her. "Mom says that my body heat is naturally higher 'cause I used to get fevers a lot as a child", she looked up at the sky, a white cloud escaping her lips as she breathed out.

Mei watched her pensive expression. Yuzu was always so cheerful that it was rare to see her look so focused. It made her heart beat faster. "Wanting to feel someone's warmth like this, is it because of how twisted I am?", she kept her eyes downcast.

But suddenly she felt her hand squeeze tighter so she looked up at Yuzu.

"If _you're_ twisted, Mei, then I must be just as twisted"

There was that resolute expression again. She couldn't help but feel captivated by the blonde. Was it respect, admiration maybe? No. That flutter she felt in her chest told her that it was something more. Yuzu didn't know if it was because of the cold weather but she noticed the colour of Mei's ears grow slightly red.

* * *

 **Not much happening this chapter. A little bit about Yuzu's past and focusing more on Mei's growing feelings towards her.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuzu sighed for what felt like the nth time that day. Everyone other than the delinquent duo had left the classroom already. She casually took her medication before packing up her bag.

Noticing the girl's gloomy demeanor Harumi asked, "What's wrong Yuzucchi? You were so excited for Christmas yesterday"

"Mei can't make it to our Christmas party tonight… she said she has to do student council work", the blonde answered with another sigh. "Plus, she's been acting weird"

"How so?"

"She suggested that I go out with Matsuri today…", she trailed off. They started making their way out of the school.

"But you want to help the student council out so that the pres can go home early and celebrate with you and your mom", the brunette finished.

Harumi had guessed exactly right. Yuzu was about to remark how she'd hit the nail on the head before a cheery voice interrupted that thought. Waiting in front of the school gates was a pink haired middle schooler. "Yuzu-chan~ Let's go on a date today!"

Seeing her best friend's troubled expression Harumi spoke up, "Sorry but mind if I tag along? No? Thanks!"

* * *

After revealing Mei's whereabouts, Matsuri would have expected Yuzu to cry. (She _was_ trying to break her heart after all). Maybe some denial as well since Yuzu seems to admire anything that the snobby student council did. Anger would also have been a probable expectation. But she didn't expect that the blonde would actually get angry _at her._

"I'm going after her"

Yuzu stormed out, leaving Harumi and Matsuri behind. They sat there in silence for a while until the younger girl spoke up. "I don't get it. Why would-", her question caught in her throat. She didn't know which question to ask. Why does Yuzu care so much about that arrogant student council president? ' _The one who told me to go out with you today was Mei'_ Why did _she_ even care about her, especially since she literally _blackmailed_ her into going on a date with some guy?

As the questions increased in her mind the girl sitting across from her sighed, "Beats me". Somehow, she knew the basics of what Matsuri was trying (and failing) to articulate.

"She doesn't deserve Yuzu", she mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Maybe, maybe not. But it's not really up to you, is it?"

She was taken aback by Harumi's words. ' _What does_ _ **she**_ _know? I've known Yuzu longer than any of you'._ Seeing Mei living healthily yet so unhappily pissed her off. Furthermore, her cold and impulsive nature was not good for Yuzu's heart. "Don't you care that she's hurting her? Mei's words and actions… they'll just end up hurting Yuzu!"

Harumi shook her head, "Aren't _your_ actions hurting Yuzucchi as well? If you know your oneechan so well then you should know that something as minimal as a sickness isn't enough to keep her from doing what she wants".

The older girl's words hit Matsuri like a ton of bricks. Though she hated to admit it, she was right. Her actions were selfish and hypocritical, in short, she was acting like a child.

Seeing the young girl realizing her mistake Harumi tried to take a gentler approach, "Look, I can see that you care a lot about Yuzucchi. You look up to her right? And you only wanted to protect her. But doing it like this is wrong. The most important thing now is that you apologize"

The pink haired girl chuckled bitterly, "Even if I apologize now, I'm sure that Yuzu hates me now…"

"Don't be ridiculous", Harumi practically rolled her eyes. "Yuzucchi isn't the type of person to hate someone for that"

After another moment of hesitating the younger girl finally stood up from her seat and wordlessly left. ' _Ugh',_ she thought, ' _How lame. Getting scolded by an upperclassman…'._ Even though she was ashamed of her actions she couldn't help but smile. It was the first time that someone, other than Yuzu, scolded her for her misbehaviour. Matsuri rubbed the spot on her forehead where the blonde head butted her earlier. ' _Talk about being hard headed…'_

* * *

The train ride home was quiet, the atmosphere heavy. Matsuri managed to catch up to Yuzu and found that Mei had not, in fact, gone through with the blind date. She knew that she had to apologize (that's why she ran after Yuzu in the first place) but she found herself unable to find the right words. Still, she followed both girls to the train and now they sat there in silence. Mei had fallen asleep shortly after they got on. A lump had formed in her throat and she couldn't meet her eyes, somehow sensing the blonde's anger. Instead, she kept her eyes locked on her phone, mindlessly tapping and texting.

"You know, the two of you aren't so different", Yuzu suddenly started. "You and Mei… you both closed your heart off and started feeling empty inside. That's why you both manage to look so aloof and detached, just like the face you're wearing right now"

Matsuri's thumb froze. She stopped doing whatever she was doing on her phone but she still kept her eyes down.

"You're uninterested in others because you feel bitter towards the people around you. But you see, meddlesome people like me will be there to give you the love you need", the older girl smiled fondly at Mei, who was currently sleeping peacefully, her head falling on her shoulder which earned a blush from Yuzu. "Even if she hurts and rejects me…"

The middle schooler stared at her as she trailed off. She was reminded of Yuzu's selflessness and determination and why she looked up to her so much. But it also left Matsuri frustrated. Why didn't she just tell everyone that she was sick? Why didn't she just take the easy way to life?

"Matsuri", the serious tone interrupted her thoughts. "Back when I first learned about my heart I knew from then on that I was going to be different to the other kids. They always looked at me with curious and pitying eyes", she grit her teeth at the memories. Curiosity did not necessarily mean concern. "But you were the only one who didn't change, that's why I didn't hesitate telling you. You always saw me as your older sister but, funnily enough, it was always you who protected me". Yuzu paused to look at the younger girl, "I wanted to say thank you and that I know that you did this because you care about me. But I've changed. _I can do this_ , so this time, as your older sister, it's my turn to protect you"

' _Damn it',_ Matsuri couldn't hold the tears back, ' _Why does she have to act so cool?'._ "I'm sorry…", she sniffed as she wiped away her tears.

When they arrived at the station Yuzu made sure to scold her a bit more. "Make sure to delete that app and not to text strangers"

"Mhm"

"If you want money then you should get a proper job that's more suitable for your age"

"'Kay"

"Oh, and stop skipping school- hey! Are you even listening?"

"I am", she said while rolling her eyes.

"You still haven't apologized to Mei", Yuzu crossed her arms. Mei was surprised at the sisterly display.

Matsuri looked up from her phone and slipped off her headphones. "I caused you quite some trouble so as an apology please lend me your ear, Mei-san". She suddenly caught the older girl in an embrace. Before Yuzu could tell her off again the pink haired girl had separated herself from Mei and ran into the train. She put her finger against her lips and winked at Mei before the doors to the train closed.

"What did she say to you?", the blonde asked anxiously. ' _Did she tell her?'_

Mei started walking away, "Nothing. Just something about having a… 3p?"

Yuzu blushed furiously at that, "That kid…!"

" _Mei-san, my oneechan is a quite stubborn and a bit dense so you should be more open about your feelings…"_

* * *

As much as she was looking forward to their christmas party, Yuzu had no more energy left. Dealing with Matsuri and running after Mei who could have been _hurt_ by some stranger today took a lot out of her mentally more than physically. Plus, the nurse did tell her not to overwork herself again, at least not so soon after her last fainting spell. So, after the eventful christmas day she had, Yuzu was about ready to collapse anywhere remotely comfortable enough to sleep on. She was not, however, ready for this.

"Well?", Mei pressed the older girl's hand against her chest. "Can you hear the sound of my heart?"

Yuzu focused on the quick beating she felt through her palm. If it wasn't for her hand against Mei's chest then there would have been no way she could hear anything through the sound of her own heart thumping loudly in her ears. But there it was. Mei's heart beat pounding against her chest as fast as her own.

"You've not only helped my grandfather, but you've also helped me settle my issues with my father", Mei began unbuttoning her shirt. "I should repay you with what you desire"

' _What I desire?'_ Was this really happening? Yuzu was so happy at the thought of Mei finally accepting her feelings. "Can I really…?"

"Yes"

Her heart soared at her answer. Finally, she could be with Mei. As Yuzu leaned in to kiss her she froze when she saw the lavender eyes which reflected her own, emerald orbs. She realized that the detached look in her eyes were devoid of any love. Mei clearly had abandonment issues and she had no notion of what being in a real family felt like. ' _If she was unable to love family, how can I expect her to love me?'_ Doubt and guilt crept up in Yuzu's mind.

She felt like she was taking advantage of the younger girl. Mei was so deprived and desperate for love that she probably would have been fine with anyone as long as she felt wanted, right? No, even if Mei's feelings towards her were genuine, Yuzu wouldn't be able to truly give her the happiness she deserved. She remembered memories of her mother crying alone in her room, her father's death leaving the woman in a depressed state for a long time. There was no way she would put Mei through the same pain.

That's right, the raven haired beauty would only suffer more if Yuzu decided to become more than a sister to her. She would forever be a burden to Mei. It would simply be too selfish of her to ask Mei to love her.

"I'm sorry. I _**can't**_ "

Yuzu's heart clenched when Mei wordlessly left. You'd think after living with this condition for the past few years that she'd be used to the pain by now, maybe even numb to it. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle bitterly at the thought.

* * *

 **Remember when Sabu-sensei did THE ANGST and left us frustrated and annoyed? Yeah, sorry that I did that too with this chapter… But it's okay cuz I'm definitely planning on a happy ending with this fic!**

 **I changed a few things from the manga to suit the story. For example, instead of Yuzu falling asleep on the train it's Mei this time so Matsuri and her oneechan could have a little chat.**

 **I may not be able to post next week as I will be going somewhere remote for easter break with no wifi. Nevertheless I will still continue working on the chapter so that I can post it as soon as I have wifi.**

 **(Next chapter will be the of the start Kyoto trip arc so expect the Tachibana twins!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Harumin.. _._ I think I'll be a bit... late", Yuzu said in between pants.

" _Yuzucchi! Where are you?"_

"I'm just… leaving… my house!"

" _Wait, are you sprinting_ _to the train station?! The doctor said-"_

"Never mind that! Just tell Mei and the teachers for me, okay?"

' _Damn it'._ Yuzu growled in frustration as she finished downing a full bottle of water after taking some of her medicine. The breathing technique that she has learned over the years didn't seem to do much to steady the aggressive pounding in her chest. Come to think of it, she'd noticed that her medication has become less effective in calming her 'episodes'. Her vision was hazy and she felt dizzy. The moving train and the scenery in the window moving past her in a flash wasn't exactly helping. She leaned her elbow against the window and covered her eyes with her hand in an effort to contain herself. ' _I don't even care anymore…'_

She knew that she wasn't supposed to run so soon after her latest fainting spell but there was no way she could miss the excursion trip. She _had_ been looking forward to it despite the recent events after Christmas eve. They've barely spoken since Mei was, understandably, keeping her distance from Yuzu after the rejection. Instead, she kept herself busy with planning the trip to Kyoto.

"Hey, are you okay?", a silver haired girl approached her. She handed her a water bottle, "You don't look so good".

Usually Yuzu would brush off a stranger's concern politely but her eyes were so sincere and earnest that the blonde found herself thinking, ' _Why not?'._ "Thanks", she accepted the bottle with a smile.

The short girl smiled back and took a seat next to Yuzu. "I'm Sara!", she introduced herself cheerfully. Sara started to scratch the back of her head meekly, "Actually, I'm on an excursion trip with my class but I got distracted by Yuzubocchi and missed my train…"

Yuzu found herself chuckling. "Me too. I'm also supposed to go on a trip with my class but I woke up late so here I am. Guess we're in the same boat"

During the train ride she noticed that the pain in her chest had subsided more and more as she continued to talk to the cheerful girl. Yuzu found out that they had many things in common such as being the same age, being a fan of Yuzubocchi and being in love with a girl. Of course, they became fast friends. At first Yuzu was surprised that the other girl was so open about her 'fated person' being a girl but found herself admiring her optimism.

When they arrived in Kyoto they spent the rest of the day sightseeing. Yuzu already called Harumi beforehand, telling her that she would meet her at the hotel later. The two highschool girls visited temples, shrines and other historic sites before they decided to take a break. It was actually quite fun and Yuzu was surprised at the positive turn of events after her day started off so adversely.

"Hey, Yuzu. Is there something bothering you?"

The blonde was surprised at Sara's perceptiveness. She did have a lot on her mind at the moment but she had been doing her best to push those thoughts away. Yuzu sighed, ' _Is it that obvious?'._ "Remember how I told you I have a crush on another girl?"

Sara nodded.

"...She's my step sister". Sara continued to listen carefully. "What's worse is that we fought… no, actually I _rejected_ her", the silver haired girl visibly flinched. "On christmas eve", Yuzu added.

"But why? I thought you said you like her too? Or is it because you're afraid of hurting her?"

Yuzu grimaced when the words were said out loud. Yes, she did like, no, _love_ Mei but she rejected her exactly for that reason in order to protect her. Now that she was actually talking about it with someone she realized how cliché it all sounded, like something from a romance movie. The blonde, for the second time today, let out another growl of frustration. ' _Damn it'_ Love is so complicated.

Sara watched as Yuzu was having an internal crisis before interrupting her, "I don't know about your circumstances but… I think you should tell her how you really feel! I'm sure she'll recognize your kindness"

"It's more complicated than that though", Yuzu chuckled half heartedly. "You see I…", she placed a hand over her chest. Should she tell her? They'd only just met today. Yuzu looked at the other girl, her eyes blazing with support and compassion. "I'm sick"

Sara was surprised but waited for her to continue.

"I have this rare arrhythmia disorder and... if I _do_ confess to her I feel like I'll just hold her back. Plus, I don't want her to feel obligated to like me back just because… you know", Yuzu finished unconfidently. After she was met with silence the blonde couldn't help but regret telling the other girl her most inner insecurities. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have sprung this on you-"

"No, not at all. I think this is all the more reason to tell her. I know we only just met today, but I can tell that you're a really nice person. Seeing how much you care about your her, I have no doubt that she cares about you just as much! You shouldn't want to live with regrets so be more selfish!"

Yuzu was momentarily stunned to silence by the shorter girl's passionate encouragement. She looked upwards. For some reason looking up at the sky always helped her organize her thoughts. Maybe because she knew that, no matter what, her father would be watching over her. The blonde smiled at her newfound friend's enthusiasm before taking a deep breath, "You're right… Even if she rejects me (again) I should at least try my hardest in getting my feelings across!"

* * *

" _Ughhh",_ Yuzu groaned loudly into her pillow. Easier said than done. Her first attempt to tell Mei about her feelings were cut off by the younger girl's usual habit of pushing Yuzu and her own feelings away. She looked at her with those cold eyes again, her voice distant and detached. She told the blonde to completely forget about the incident during christmas. As if she could. Mei brushing Yuzu off like this has become habitual now at this point. Although not immune, Yuzu had grown accustomed to it. Still, she was always left with that feeling of longing and hurt.

"Yo, Yuzucchi. You finally managed to arrive in Kyoto and we're finally allowed to enjoy our free time. Stop hiding in your bed!", the brunette threw a pillow, earning another groan from the unresponsive blob on the bed. "That's it!", Harumi pulled her sleeves up, "Get ready, I'mma get rid of that gloomy aura of yours!"

Before she could start tickling her, a phone started to ring. "Yuzucchi, it's your phone"

That finally got Yuzu to get up though her demeanor was still gloomy. "Just an alarm…", she mumbled after turning it off and fumbling around her luggage. She pulled out the orange bottle that contained her means to continue living. After taking the medicine, Yuzu crawled back into bed. Seeing the blonde so downhearted, Harumi sighed before she held up two charms to Yuzu's face.

"What's this?", Yuzu sat up from her bed.

"You missed the visit to the matchmaking shrine so I got you one. The other one's from the vice prez"

Harumi tried to sound casual but the look in her eyes told her something along the lines of: ' _Don't give up!'_ and ' _I'm cheering you on!'_

A smile crept up on Yuzu's face and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Thanks", she finally managed, wiping away the tears before they fell, "Everyone's giving me the courage that I need!"

The brunette was relieved to see her best friend back to her usual self. "I don't really get it but good luck!", Harumi gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Her second attempt was cut off again when Mei told her that she was dating some _stranger._ Now _that_ hurt _._ It took a lot of encouragement from her friends to get her to find the determination to do this. Yuzu snuck into Mei's room after waiting for the vice president to leave.

"Yuzu, it's past curfew. If you want to talk, we can do it tomorrow", the younger girl sighed in annoyance, not even looking at her.

"Please Mei. It's just for a minute-"

"Go back"

Irritation started to creep up in her mind. She knew that it was her own fault that Mei was acting like this since she was the one who rejected Mei's advances. But they haven't had a normal conversation for almost 3 months and Yuzu was starting to get frustrated with Mei's standoffish attitude everytime she tried to talk to her. "It won't take long".

But before she could say another word, she was hurriedly shoved onto the bed while Mei hid her under the blankets. "As soon as Himeko falls asleep, you return to your room", Mei whispered.

"Y-yeah, sure", she reluctantly agreed.

' _I've decided to go out with someone'._ Yuzu grit her teeth in annoyance. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, burying her face into her midriff. Yuzu inhaled deeply. Mei's scent. Her heartbeat. It made her forget about the painful throbbing in her own chest; soothed her somehow. ' _There's no way I'm giving you up to_ _ **anyone**_ _.'_ She looked up, almost losing control after seeing Mei's expression. ' _I have to tell her how I feel!',_ Yuzu started nipping on Mei's skin. Kissing her neck as she made her way up to her lips. "Mei, I-". A finger prevented her from finally conveying her love to her.

" _Leave._ "

Yuzu hesitantly left without saying another word. But even though she'd just failed, she was now more motivated than ever. She clenched her hand in a fist, her heart trembling with excitement, ' _There's_ _ **no one**_ _who loves Mei more than me. I'll make sure to show her properly!'_

* * *

 **I'm back! Thank you for your patience and as always, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next few chapters will have a healthy amount of angst.**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Mei is at Yasaka shrine. Go."_

Yuzu grit her teeth as she made her way to where the girl she loved would be. She thought back on her own words, " _I can't let it end without baring my feelings. If I don't, I'll definitely regret it later"._ It filled her with both guilt and assurance. She would use the encouragement that Sara gave her and face her head on. Even after finding out that Sara was the one Mei decided to go out with, she was still determined to get her back. Did that make her a good friend, or a bad friend? Either way she didn't apologize to Sara when she chased after Mei. Just like how Sara didn't apologize to her when she told her about her sickness. It was a mutual kind of respect between them. Instead of 'I'm sorry' Yuzu decided that she would say 'Thank you' the next time she saw her silver haired friend.

But right now, she had to focus on someone else. She thought about how to clearly tell Mei her feelings, to make her understand why she rejected her in the first place and to understand more about each other. ' _The one who isn't accepting the other's feelings is_ _ **me**_ ' _._ The one who decided by herself that they shouldn't date was her. Yuzu started walking more briskly which gradually turned to a light jog until she was full on running. ' _If that's the case I'll tell her how I feel no matter what!'_

"Mei!". Her heart nearly lept out of her chest when she finally caught a glimpse of that beautiful, jet black hair, their eyes meeting as soon as she called out to her. For a brief second Yuzu could have sworn that she saw a glimmer of something in the other girl's lavender eyes. Was it relief or hope perhaps? "I need to tell you something and this time I'll do it clearly!"

"There's _nothing_ I want to hear from you", Mei said coldly, turning away and walking at a brisk pace.

Yuzu immediately gave chase. She would just have to do it the hard way because she _wasn't_ going to fail this time. "Mei listen I… I don't understand you at all! Like when you suddenly push me down and randomly kiss or hug me. And just when I think that we're finally making progress- when you finally let me in... you push me away!"

The younger girl continued to run. She didn't need to hear all this. A reminder of how _twisted_ she was.

"But!", Yuzu went on, "on Christmas eve, even though I was so happy because I thought you were finally accepting my feelings… the one who pushed you away was me! Mei, I'm sorry. _I'm_ the one who didn't accept _your_ feelings."

Mei thought back on Matsuri's words: " _Mei-san, my oneechan is a quite stubborn and a bit dense so you should be more open about your feelings…"._ And she was. She opened up but was rejected by the one person she'd let in. The raven haired girl slowed to a halt but did not turn to look at her pursuer.

Yuzu finally managed to catch up then. She was out of breath but she didn't care. "I was scared and I went and decided by myself that I didn't deserve you… that you shouldn't find happiness with someone like me. Even so, I love you Mei. This time, these feelings _won't_ betray you!"

Mei finally turned to Yuzu, a surprised look etched into her face.

"You see, I'm selfish and I... I can't _bear_ to see you be happy with anyone else-". She suddenly felt something small and fuzzy on her lips. Yuzu, with obvious confusion and curiosity, opened her eyes to see Mei pressing Anthoniko against her lips. Peering behind the small bear, Yuzu felt like she could fly when she realized what the gesture meant. A goofy smile crept up on her lips, "...Pun intended?"

"Shut up", Mei glared at the blonde before pulling her into a chaste kiss. Though it wasn't as rough and passionate as usual, it was long and satisfying after the past few months.

* * *

After Yuzu finally proclaimed her love to Mei, the two girls walked back in relative silence. With Yuzu on cloud nine and grinning like an idiot, she was practically skipping as they walked back. Meanwhile Mei kept her usual aloof expression, though the red tinge on her ears indicated that she was also quite elated by the turn of events. Their peaceful stroll was interrupted by the sudden ringing of Yuzu's phone.

Mei seemed irritated by disturbance but didn't say anything. She expected for the blonde to answer but the sound was gone as soon as it rang. Yuzu had pressed the off button on her smartphone which promptly cut the tune off.

By the quizzical look the younger girl gave her, Yuzu waved it off. "It was just an alarm. No worries", she smiled reassuringly before a comfortable silence settled between the two again. ' _I have to get back to the hotel soon… But before that, there's something we have to do!'_

When they finally managed to find the Tachibana twins the atmosphere was awkward and tense to say the least. Mei apologized to Sara for causing so much trouble for her while Yuzu stayed true to her word and didn't apologize for pursuing Mei. Rather, she thanked the shorter girl for her encouraging words which helped lighten the mood a bit. Yuzu also reminded her that they were comrades and that she would definitely keep in touch with her when they got back home, earning a bright smile from the older twin. After everything was sorted out between them the high schoolers decided to walk back to the hotel together.

Yuzu gasped sharply, instinctively grasping at the material of her uniform near where her heart was located at. ' _No. Not now!'_

 _Ba-dum… Ba-dum…!_

That damn sensation again. One would think that after the past few years, she'd be numb to the feeling by now. But there it was again, at the worst of times. Her body felt heavier with each step she took. Her heart felt like it would burst and her chest felt like it was constricting, making it harder and harder for her to breathe.

"Yuzu…?", Mei turned to the abnormally quiet girl. Panic started to rise within her when she realized that Yuzu was gasping and wheezing, struggling for air. The twins also noticed the abrupt silence from the blonde girl and turned around to see what was happening.

Sara instantly knew what was going on. It was like the time when they'd first met. Except this time it didn't seem like Yuzu would be able to control it. She also didn't have her bag with her which probably meant that she also didn't have her medication. Being the only one who knew about Yuzu's condition, the short girl hurriedly rushed to her side.

The blonde turned to her, peering through half lidded eyes. Her vision was rapidly blurring. Were her eyes filling up with tears? No. Everything was becoming all fuzzy, the sound of her rapid heartbeat filling her ears, echoing. Slowly, the sound of cries for help started fading alongside her consciousness.

* * *

 **Okay so… I changed the confession scene a bit. I hope the pun wasn't too out of place (*´∀`*). I wanted to lighten the mood a bit because everything is so angsty and it just seemed so goofy and something that Yuzu would say so there it is! Also I switched who engages the kiss, with Mei pulling her girlfriend into a kiss first (rather than the other way around).**

 **(From here on out, the story will not directly link up with the events of the manga. )**

 ***Just saw the raws for chapter 37 and I need y'all to know that my heart can't take any more of Saburo Uta's sadistic behaviour ヽ(；▽；)ノ.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!** **What a place to leave you guys at in the last chapter :P**. **I rarely get sick, but when I do, I get _really_ sick (like, go to the hospital kind of sick). BUT I'm here now so who cares ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As if everything was moving in both fast and slow motion, Mei watched in sheer horror as her girlfriend collapsed in front of her. For the briefest moment, time stood still and Mei was frozen along with it. But a flash of silver hair immediately moving to the blonde's side snapped the student council president out of her daze.

Sara moved quickly and expertly, checking the girl's airway, breathing and pulse. "Nina, call an ambulance! She's not breathing...", the older Tachibana twin ordered. Mei watched on hopelessly as the scene played out before her. "Mei, snap out of it! Can you perform CPR?"

She could only nod as her voice failed her. The cool demeanor she'd learned to maintain over the years had crumbled. She'd never been more scared in all her life and she'd never looked more vulnerable.

"Stay calm. I'm just getting the AED, alright?". ' _She might be going into cardiac arrest',_ she decided not to voice her thoughts.

Mei did not ask any questions, instead focusing on performing CPR and placing one hand over the other against Yuzu's chest. She'd learned first aid in school. It was a requirement in the academy because 'it could save a life'. Of course, like with everything else, Mei easily passed the first aid exam. But this was different. This wasn't some lifeless dummy, this was Yuzu. _Her Yuzu._ And she could die. "15..16..17..", her voice trembled as the thought hit her but she fought to concentrate on the chest compressions.

"I'm back. How is she?", Sara kneeled next to Yuzu's unconscious body, switching on the AED.

"Sh-she's still not breathing", Mei's eyes widened at the medical device. An AED was only used on a person with some sort of arrhythmia condition, right? ' _So why…?',_ she looked down at Yuzu. Her usual glowing skin had started to take on an ugly tinge of blue.

Sara started to follow the AED's instructions. She placed one electrode pad under Yuzu's right collarbone and the other one on the left side below her underarm as instructed. "Stand back."

Mei flinched as a shock was delivered to the blonde, causing her body to jolt slightly. To their relief, the ambulance arrived shortly after. The paramedics asked the high schoolers about the situation. While Sara was talking to them, Nina glanced over at Mei who was visibly shaking as they took the unresponsive girl away.

" _...has an arrhythmia disorder…"_

' _Huh?'._ Mei overheard Sara talking to one of the paramedics. ' _Arrhythmia?'_

"Mei, they're calling for someone to come with them to the hospital. It should be you", the silence that followed told her that she was either being ignored or that she didn't hear her. She approached the other girl with caution and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I know you're confused but right now Yuzu needs you!". Her words seemed to have reached the taller girl since she wordlessly got into the ambulance with them, though the tension never left her body.

* * *

 _Beep… beep..._

Yuzu woke up to the mechanical sound of her own heart beats' rhythm. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision clearing with each blink. Her eyes focused on the multiple wires that were attached to her and she noticed the familiar machine that monitored her heart.

Her stomach dropped when she remembered what happened. She collapsed in front of Mei. Yuzu wanted to be optimistic and argued that maybe, _maybe,_ she could explain it all away. With each second that passed she sobered up more and more and realized that she was in a _hospital_ , in her own room.

' _...Shit.'._ There was no way she could make up an excuse now. She should have been more careful after the many close calls she'd had with Mei finding out. But it was ultimately all for naught since she ended up in the hospital anyway. ' _Out of all the times, it had to be then',_ Yuzu rolled her eyes, ' _Right on the day I confessed'._

How can she face Mei now, after telling her she'd never betray her and her feelings? Pessimistic thoughts ran through her head, scenarios of Mei looking down at her with disdain after she'd _lied_ to her. Mei will most definitely want nothing to do with her.

Yuzu shook her head vigorously, ' _Stop thinking like that!'._ That's right, she wasn't about to let all of her friends' efforts go to waste. They all cheered her on, practically pushing her and Mei together. Yuzu wanted to make this work. Even now that Mei has found out. She wanted to properly explain her actions.

The blonde reached up to press the nurse call button.

* * *

Mei wordlessly listened to her step mother, zoning out every once in a while as she stared in the direction of where Yuzu was wheeled off to. They'd brought Yuzu to the ER as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Ume arrived a couple minutes ago after she was contacted by her step daughter. Right now, Yuzu was in the ICU but both Mei and Ume were asked to wait so as not to disturb the girl. As they waited for Yuzu to (possibly) wake up, the middle aged woman decided to tell Mei about the blonde's disease.

"Yuzu has brugada syndrome, a rare type of heart arrhythmia. Her symptoms started showing 4 years ago, before she even started middle school. She was diagnosed with the condition half a year later and was prescribed medication..."

" _ **They're pills to help regulate my period…"**_

She had to hand it to Yuzu; the girl was better at keeping a secret than she'd previously thought.

"...inherited from her father…", Ume continued on.

Mei's eyes widened in realization.

" _ **Your father passed away?"**_

" _ **Yeah... when I was three. He died 'cause of a heart condition"**_

Mei slowly felt her stomach lurch. Feelings of guilt and contempt crept up.

" _ **Yuzu, are you alright?"**_

" _ **...Yeah, I'm fine", Yuzu managed in between laboured breaths. "Just not very athletic y'know?", she brushed it off with a lighthearted chuckle.**_

She could barely concentrate on what her step mother was telling her anymore. Right now her mind was occupied as she thought back on certain moments. Small signs and hints that she'd noticed. Actually, no. They weren't small. The signs were all there.

But she failed to piece them together. There were so many instances. ' _Like that one time when she fainted…',_ a cynical voice echoed in her head. She always knew there was something off in the back of her mind. She should've been able to see through Yuzu's lies, taken the hints and confronted her about it. But instead she brushed them off. There was simply no way, right?

"Mei?", the concerned mother asked worriedly. "You're looking a bit pale"

The raven haired girl brushed her step mother off, excusing herself to the bathroom as the earlier feeling of nausea started to creep up again. Mei splashed some water onto her face in an attempt to sharpen her senses. She hadn't slept all night. How could she while her girlfriend was in the ICU?

' _Girlfriend'._ The word made her mind wander once more, this time to just a few hours ago when Yuzu had just confessed.

" _ **You see, I'm selfish and I... I can't bear to see you be happy with anyone else-"**_

' _No, you're wrong…',_ she looked up to stare at herself in the mirror. The disdain and resentment she felt towards herself was enough to finally make her break down. "The one who's selfish is me…". She always managed to keep her emotions at bay, never allowing herself a moment of weakness. But now she cried, sobbed and wept for herself. For _Yuzu._ How long? How _much_ had she hurt the blonde? ' _How can she say that she_ _ **loves**_ _me?! After everything I did to her?'_

 _Knock-knock_

" _Mei, are you alright in there?"_

She didn't reply. Instead, she cupped her hands and dipped them under the running sink. She splashed the cool liquid onto her face in an effort to get rid of any signs of the emotional breakdown she'd just had.

" _Mrs Aihara? Your daughter is awake"_

Mei gasped sharply, relief flooding through her entire being until it was replaced with a feeling of dread. She was glad that Yuzu was awake. _Alive._ But the thought of Yuzu _hating_ her terrified the raven haired girl. She couldn't face her. Not now. Not yet.

There was another knock at the door, "Come on Mei, let's go see Yuzu!". The middle aged woman waited for a reply. But none came. " _I'm going to see Yuzu now",_ she heard through the door. " _I'll see you there…"_

As soon as the sound of footsteps disappeared into the distance the bathroom door opened with force. Mei practically dashed towards the exit before being stopped. "Where are you going?", her step mother asked, eerily calm.

"I-I have to go"

Ume furrowed her eyebrows at the uncharacteristic stutter from the girl. What's more, she kept her eyes locked on the floor, avoiding her gaze completely as if she were ashamed. If there was one thing she learned about her step daughter, it was that she was always unabashed. Her words were always harsh but true and she always looked at people directly in the eyes. Unwavering and unyielding. But now she was displaying all sorts of emotions. Remorse, shame and _guilt._ Before she could reassure her step daughter, before she could tell her that _it wasn't her fault_ , the raven haired girl turned and left the building.

* * *

 **Damn it Mei. Even in my own fic, you're starting to get on my nerves XD. (lol even though I know what will happen). So she finally finds out about Yuzu's illness! What will happen between the two lovers now?**

 **Just to clarify, I did learn a bit of first aid in school. (Literally passed my CPR test 2 weeks ago). But we never covered how and when to use an AED so I had to look it up for this chapter. (Apparently it gives you the instructions anyway tho ˘\\_( õ 3 ó)_/˘).**


	8. Chapter 8

Yuzu stared out the window in deep thought. She was transferred from Kyoto back home to the general hospital a few days after her brush with death. Thanks to Mei's grandfather, she had her own private room in the hospital. She rubbed her hands together as they began to feel clammy. If it weren't for the rules and restrictions, Yuzu would have been pacing around the room by now. ' _Calm yourself',_ she inhaled deeply. The last thing she needed right now was to trigger another attack the day before the operation.

"Yuzu-chan!", a pink haired girl suddenly appeared. "Come on, hurry before visiting hours end!", she shouted out in the hall before sitting on one of the chairs. They were soon joined by two teary eyed high schoolers.

"Harumin! Even Momokino-san?", Yuzu lit up as she was tackled by her best friend. "What are you guys doing here?", she inquired after the brunette had calmed down.

"What we're doing here? Obviously to see you before the surgery! We only heard about it today and they only let us see you now!", Harumi still had tears in her eyes but had at least stopped squeezing the life out of the blonde. "What happened, Yuzucchi? Are you okay? Will you still remember me, your best pal Harumin, after the surgery?", she cried out comedically.

Yuzu chuckled at her lively friend, "What sort of tv drama have you been watching… I'm not gonna forget anything! And anyway, I'm getting an ICD. Even if there was the tiniest chance that something could go wrong, they're operating nowhere near my brain so…"

 _Flashback:_

" _According to your file, it seems that you were diagnosed during the early stages of your illness. Since then you've been taking medication", he paused to adjust his glasses, "Have you noticed any recent changes? Particularly with the effectiveness of your medication?"_

 _Yuzu hesitantly nodded, practically feeling her mother's bewilderment at the fact._

" _Hmm, I thought so…", the old man said more to himself as he looked over the pages on his clipboard before speaking up again. "I think the best solution for Yuzu-san is to get an Implantable Cardioverter-defibrillator"_

' _A what now?'. Yuzu watched in mild confusion as the doctor and her mother proceeded to talk. It seemed like Ume knew exactly what the doctor was talking about. If it was any other situation, Yuzu would leave the adults to talk but seeing as they were discussing her survival and her possible future, she couldn't just ignore it. "Yeah… what's an i-implantable cardiovascular defribillator…?"_

 _This earned a small chuckle from the doctor. Even Ume managed to crack a smile at Yuzu's failed attempt to pronounce the medical term. After clearing his throat the doctor proceeded to explain the device's purpose. He went in complete detail, telling her how the device worked._

 _Ume stayed silent during the doctor's explanation, already knowing what the device was and what it did. So instead she let her mind wander a bit. The woman smiled fondly at Yuzu who was listening attentively. Even during a serious situation, Yuzu was still able to maintain her light hearted attitude, which was more than she could say for herself. Ume was glad that her daughter inherited her late father's positivity. 'I hope she didn't inherit his stubbornness'._

" _So… you'll just be hooking up wires into my heart and leaving some electronic gizmo in my chest for, like, the rest of my life?", Yuzu asked in bewilderment._

" _I know it's scary but it will make your life so much easier, Yuzu. Please just think about it", Ume pleaded. If her late husband hadn't refused the surgery then he would most likely still be here._

" _Are you kidding me? If that's all it takes to be less of a burden to everyone then please do it!", Yuzu suddenly felt a stinging pain in her chest, causing her to inhale sharply. She got to excited at the thought which made her sober up from her momentary excitement. After raising her hand to both adults to indicate she was fine and taking a moment to collect herself, she spoke up again, "What about the cost? If it's an operation, won't it be expensive?"_

' _Like her father indeed', Ume rolled her eyes. "Yuzu, don't worry about the money. Just worry about getting better", the middle aged woman said firmly, almost as if she were gently scolding a small child._

 _A small chortle escaped the old man's lips before he interrupted the mother and daughter, "If it's concerning money, please don't worry about it. I've been friends with Chairman Aihara for years and I owe him a great deal. His school has taken great care of both of my granddaughters!"_

 _The middle aged woman lit up, "Thank you so much Doctor. Please, take care of my daughter"._

 _The old man nodded firmly before clearing his throat awkwardly and stretching out his hand, "I'm a bit late on introductions but my name is Taniguchi Hojo"_

* * *

"By the way Harumin… you didn't tell me that your family owned a private hospital!"

"Oh… must've slipped my mind", Harumi said without a care in the world. "But at least I can rest assured that you'll be safe and won't end up getting amnesia!", she gave the blonde a thumbs up.

Yuzu rolled her eyes and giggled as Matsuri started berating the upperclassman. Her attention was drawn away, however, when Momokino handed her a note.

"It's from a girl from a different school while we were in Kyoto… She asked me to give this to you at the train station before we left"

Yuzu opened it to find the contact details for both of the Tachibana twins. ' _Get well soon! Keep on fighting!',_ the note said at the bottom which was accompanied by a doodle of Yuzubocchi. The blonde smiled as she tucked the piece of paper away into her book for safekeeping.

"From a friend", Yuzu answered the girl's unspoken question. "How is she?"

Himeko looked down at the floor, knowing exactly who the blonde was asking about. "The president has been working herself non stop since the excursion trip"

"I see…", Yuzu said simply. Mei had not yet visited her, in fact she hadn't seen the raven haired girl since the day she confessed.

' _It must've been a shock to her… I should give her some time',_ that's what she told herself everytime doubt and apprehension crept up. Was Mei angry with her? Did she no longer want anything to do with her because Yuzu kept it a secret from her? In the past week she had been in the hospital, after regular examinations and tests, Yuzu was left alone in her room. She had time to ponder and reflect over the many possibilities. But thoughts like those in isolation would only lead to insanity.

"Please tell her to take care of herself then…", Yuzu tried to maintain her composure, though she could feel the lump that had begun to form in her throat. "Tell her to get some sleep", she swallowed, "Tell her to eat proper meals as well…", she continued, "and tell her… tell her that I _miss_ her"

The other two girls immediately stopped their bantering when they noticed that Yuzu had begun to cry. Harumi rushed to her best friend's side, lending a shoulder for the blonde to cry on. Matsuri couldn't muster a sarcastic quip or a nasty comment because seeing Yuzu break down in tears like this was too heartbreaking, she didn't dare add to her sorrows. Instead she could only frown at her role model, her _older sister._ The person she looked up to the most didn't deserve to feel like this.

"You can tell her yourself", the haughty voice made the crying girl look up from Harumi's shoulder. Before the other two girls were about to retort and defend Yuzu, the short girl continued, "Because I'll make sure that Mei-mei comes to see you!".

Yuzu stared for a minute but a smile slowly crept up on her lips. She sniffed as she wiped away any tears before thanking the vice president.

* * *

Mei stood in front of the private room she had asked her grandfather to organize for Yuzu when she was transferred to this hospital. For the last week, she had accomplished double the student council work that would usually take a week. The student council election was also coming up so she was simply too busy, she told her step mother when she urged her to visit the blonde. But the older woman obviously knew that she was just busy with trying to keep herself, well, _busy_. Everyone, including Himeko, knew that it was just an excuse to avoid seeing Yuzu. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise when the vice president confronted her about the issue.

" _She's been asking for you ever since she woke up", the girl pleaded, "She's going to have the surgery tomorrow-"_

" _I know", the raven haired girl said a bit too firmly for someone trying to seem calm. As if she wouldn't know about the things concerning Yuzu._

 _Himeko stepped back a bit, wary of the president's dark demeanor, "Please Mei-mei, she's… she's scared. When we visited her earlier she seemed so... anxious". The girl sighed in defeat when no answer came. Before she left, she gave it one more shot, "She also said that she misses you…"_

Taking a deep breath, she entered the room quietly. It was past visiting hours after all and definitely past bedtime. Yuzu would surely be asleep, but that's what she was counting on when she decided that she couldn't stay away any longer.

To her relief the blonde really was asleep. Mei sat down on one of the stools next to Yuzu's bed. She watched the rise and fall of Yuzu's chest and listened to the sound of the steady rhythm on the monitor and her breathing. Each served as a reassuring reminder that Yuzu was still alive. It contradicted the piercing sound of the monitor flatlining that time when she was rushed to the hospital in the ambulance.

"Mei…?", the younger girl flinched at the sound of the voice. She held her breath as she waited. Upon closer inspection, however, she realized that the girl had merely been talking in her sleep. Mei sighed in relief, reaching up to hold in the other girl's hand gently.

" _I'm here_ ", she whispered, not planning on letting go.

* * *

 **Kinda rushed, I have to admit but hope you liked my spin on the Taniguchi family! We know that almost everyone attending Aihara Academy is rich or important but we don't really know much about Harumi's background. Nevertheless, I always love to experiment with stuff that's not really expanded on in the manga.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've been gone for a few months... but now I'm back! Was feeling a bit burned out and with Citrus ending this month I just fell into a teensy-tiny-mini depression. Depending on how Sabu-sensei decides to end the manga, I'll either be posting fics nonstop due to denial or happiness. Please let them be happy (;﹏;).**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

" _I'm here"_

Yuzu woke up with a start, frantically looking around the room. ' _Strange',_ she thought. She could've sworn that there was someone in the room with her. She could detect a familiar fragrance in the air. But before she could place the scent, a knock came from the door.

"Come in"

The door slid open with fervor, revealing an enthusiastic high schooler, followed by a lethargic looking vice president. It was quite early, the sun was only beginning to rise. Yuzu smiled at her visitors, gaining the comfort and support she'd need for what was to come. It was the day of the operation. The doctors already explained that the surgery would only take a few hours to complete and that, if everything went well, she'd be back in her own bed before the week ended.

"Nervous, Yuzucchi?"

"Not anymore, thanks to you guys", she smiled. She really appreciated the two of them visiting her since it must've taken some effort to get up so early in the morning even though it was a school day. "You really didn't have to come"

"Well, the hospital was on the way to school anyway so…", the pigtail haired girl yawned. "We just came to check up on you but we will be heading to school shortly"

"Thanks, vice prez". Talking to Himeko suddenly reminded her of something. "Ah, by the way-"

"Aihara Yuzu. The anesthetist will see you now"

"Well, that's our cue~", the brunette began walking to the door, "Don't worry Yuzucchi, you'll be fine"

...

"Alright, close your eyes and count down from ten", one of the nurses placed a mask over her face. But she didn't begin to count down.

Lavender _. 'The scent was lavender_ ', she remembered before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yuzu woke up for the second time that day. However, this time everything, her whole body felt so relaxed that it took a great deal of effort just to open her eyelids. She immediately regretted opening her eyes as it felt like the light nearly seared her retinas. She groaned while trying to shield her eyes from the brightness, the sudden movement causing her to wince slightly.

"The doctor said not to move too much yet"

The pain suddenly vanished, her immobility a few moments ago dismissed. The voice she hadn't heard in weeks still had that soothing effect, even if it was slightly hoarse. Yuzu turned her head to the source of the sound and eagerly opened her eyes, ignoring the sting from the lights.

It hadn't been that long but her anticipation and apprehension that built up over the few weeks that she was gone made it feel so much longer than that. And now that Mei was finally there all the things she'd planned to tell her suddenly disappeared from her mind. Yuzu wanted to apologize. She wanted to ask how she was doing, if she's been eating and resting properly. But most of all, she wanted to ask Mei to hold her and comfort her.

However, she couldn't conjure up any words, the only thing that escaped her mouth was a silent gasp.

Mei watched Yuzu, who seemed to be struggling with her words. She too, was having problems communicating, though that has been the case ever since they'd first met. But after seeing Yuzu in that state where she was on the brink of death and the thought of losing her, Mei could only think about all the things she'd neglected to tell her.

The guilt she felt after finding out the truth, that Yuzu had been harboring such a heavy burden, Mei thought that all she could do to make up for it was to punish herself in the form of working non stop and restraining herself from seeing the girl she loved. But she eventually realized that punishing herself was, in all honesty, a way for her cope with the guilt. It was selfish and she wanted to be better for Yuzu, and she could start by being honest and telling her how she felt. Right now, she felt anxious and concerned.

"Does it hurt?"

Yuzu was surprised that she was the first to initiate a conversation. She followed Mei's gaze which was fixed on the small device that was now embedded in her chest. There was a noticeable bump on the skin just under her left collarbone. Her arm on that side was also placed in a sling, most likely to prevent movement. Yuzu shook her head gently in response.

The obvious grimace that Mei caught on her face earlier told her that the other girl did feel some semblance of pain. Yuzu was still trying to 'protect' her from the truth, once again keeping all the pain to herself. Mei moved closer to hold Yuzu's hand, being mindful of the needle that was inserted into the back of her hand.

"Yuzu, I'm… sorry. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to hide this from me, to the point where you were suffering alone in silence. I was selfish to think that I was the only one hurting. Yet, even after everything I've said and done, you were still there for me, believing in me and cheering me on", her eyes were fixed on Yuzu's hand, not daring to look up.

' _Mei felt guilty?'._ Yuzu was taken aback by her words. This whole time she thought that the younger girl was avoiding her because she was angry with her. But guilt? That was not her intent. Keeping her hereditary disease a secret from her was just an attempt to not be a hindrance to Mei's already stressful enough life. She didn't want to add any extra baggage to their already complicated relationship.

"I don't deserve someone as beautiful and charismatic, someone as _loving_ as you but I want you to know that if you still believe in me… if you still _love_ me, that I'll do everything I can to make you happy and to be someone who deserves you. That is… if you'll still have me?"

Mei was always confident and blunt in what she said. The uncharacteristically vulnerable yet hopeful tone in that last question made Yuzu so happy she could've leapt off her bed.

"You're an idiot". The blonde squeezed the other girl's hand and kissed it gently. ' _ **I'm**_ _an idiot'._ "Of course I still love you. It's kinda the whole reason why we're in this mess. Mei, the reason why I hid things from you was because I'm always causing trouble for you at school and I didn't want to be any more of an inconvenience to you than I already was"

"What are you talking about? You've been troublesome since day one", Mei deadpanned. "It didn't stop you before so there's no point in stopping now".

It was no secret that Yuzu's rebellious streak was a bit problematic for the black haired girl. She was infamous throughout the whole school since all the students were disciplined young heiresses and even though the blonde's spontaneous personality was one of the many reasons why she fell for Yuzu in the first place, she still had a reputation to uphold as the student council president.

The blonde suddenly pulled her hand away from hers, causing Mei to panic inwardly. Was she being too brash? "Is something wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No! I'm fine- it's just… everything you've been saying sounded like… _a proposal_ ". Mei's bold declaration made the older girl withdraw her hand in hopes of hiding her beet red face.

Mei only noticed the other girl's complexion now and as she realized what she said was true, Mei herself mirrored Yuzu's flustered look. She wanted to deny her previous statements in an effort to hide her embarrassment but stopped herself since she really did mean everything she'd just told the blonde.

However, she wasn't about to admit that. Not yet, anyways. She wanted to save that for another time. So instead, she leaned forward to give Yuzu a kiss on the lips.

Yuzu gladly welcomed and reciprocated the kiss. But the younger girl had to force herself to pull away, noticing how out of breath Yuzu was already. She knew that it was probably best not to get Yuzu worked up so soon after the surgery so she showed some restraint. If she could hold back for a couple weeks she didn't mind waiting for a couple more days. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing, I just feel a bit tired"

' _Must be the after-effects of the anesthetics'._ "Alright, you should get some more rest".

Yuzu was reluctant to do so. What if this was all just a dream? She grabbed Mei's hand and timidly asked, "Stay?"

Mei gently lifted Yuzu's hand to her lips, kissing her palm while staring at the older girl with conviction. "Of course"

* * *

 **Next chapter will be super fluffy and longer after all that angst, I promise!**

 **Thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on this. I myself fall into despair when a story is left unfinished so I will try my best to not abandon it until it's completed (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope I succeeded in making this fluffy. It's been a while :P**

* * *

Yuzu was glad to finally be home. Although she had the luxury of staying in her own private room thanks to her best friend, a foreign bed could only be so comfortable in a place where death and disease were imminent. When she wasn't confined in her room, every other place had a stifling atmosphere. It was always so clean, she never got used to the smell of bleach and other cleaning agents. Needless to say, her discomfort combined with her plights were the equation that resulted in little to no sleep.

"I'm sorry, I can't really cook and mom won't be back from work until late"

One thing that she couldn't complain about her hospital stay, though, was the food. She'd always heard about the infamous slop that was served in hospitals but was pleasantly surprised to be served wagyu steak for her first night's stay. Maybe she was just lucky since she _was_ staying at a private hospital. So, eating take-out after a few weeks of fine dining was a bit of a downgrade.

"It's okay, Mei. Eating a meal with you after so long makes me really happy", and it was true. Eating fancy food didn't mean anything if she couldn't enjoy it with someone.

"Make sure to take your medication after you eat", the younger girl reminded. While she couldn't cook her girlfriend a meal, she still took her wellbeing into consideration and what types of food Yuzu should and shouldn't eat while recovering. She had been present when the physician spoke to the blonde about the things that she would have to avoid from now on to prevent her ICD from getting damaged.

"Mei, you don't have to worry so much. I promise I'll tell you if I start feeling bad", Yuzu reached forward to squeeze the other girl's hand in hopes of reassuring her.

The physician had also told her that she may feel groggy or nauseous for the next couple days depending on how much the anaesthetic affected her body. Symptoms varied from person to person when it came to these things but so far she hasn't felt anything out of the ordinary.

There was a trace of doubt in Mei's eyes but she couldn't blame her. _'I'll just have to be more honest with her from now on'._

Yuzu examined the other girl as she ate. It was obvious that Mei had lost some weight since she'd last seen her in Kyoto. Her eyes had bags and circles under them, with her cheekbones slightly sunken and her skin pale. While noticing these things, Yuzu grew more distressed. Their mother wasn't much of a cook, and even then she wasn't always home to cook meals due to her job. Mei wasn't the type to eat out with friends either so what had she been eating in the weeks that she was leisurely eating gourmet food?

"What's wrong?", Mei had noticed her face turn into a grimace.

"You've lost weight..."

Yuzu had just gotten back from the hospital after suffering from a life threatening attack. Mei didn't want her worrying over something like this. "Yuzu, you don't have to worry-"

"I worry. As your girlfriend and your older step sister, I worry"

The younger girl sighed. Yuzu wasn't going to let this go. "While you were gone, I lost my appetite. I felt nauseous every time I tried to eat anything, Himeko had to practically force feed me... But you along with my appetite are back now so I'll make sure to eat and stay healthy, okay?"

Mei saw that Yuzu was still reluctant to continue eating her own meal, so a mischievous thought came to her. The raven haired girl shot forward with her chopsticks and quickly snatched something off of the other girl's plate.

The blonde let out an exaggerated gasp, "I was saving that for last!"

With a smug smirk, Mei ate the tender piece of meat. Slightly irritated yet amused, Yuzu lunged forward to grab the juicy vegetable from Mei's plate and quickly ate it too.

"Hey! You know bell peppers are my favourite!"

The older girl shrugged as she chewed. After swallowing, she gave the girl a toothy grin, "You started it".

* * *

After dinner, the two tidied up and got ready for bed. In addition to Mei's poor diet during Yuzu's weeks of absence, it seemed as though the household was poorly maintained.

 _'I'll have to clean up once I've recovered'_ , Yuzu thought to herself as she noticed that some of the laundry had piled up and the bins were brimming with rubbish. Being the granddaughter of a wealthy family, Mei wasn't used to doing chores. Although their mother was busy with work, she still managed to keep their house from looking like a total pigsty at least. It was almost like the time when Yuzu's father had passed. Her mother was a mess and it was up to the blonde to support the grieving woman.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Yuzu nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been looking forward to a shower since I got back". Her doctor told her not to take the bandage off for another day. So all she had to do was keep the area dry. "Um Mei, could you-?", the girl awkwardly pulled down on the collar of her shirt, motioning for Mei to tape the plastic bag onto her chest as Yuzu held the bag in place with her functioning hand.

As the older girl blushed while looking away in shame, Mei stared at the imbedded device intently. She'd seen the slight bump in her skin from afar but seeing it up close somehow relieved her and broke her heart at the same time. While she was relieved that it would make things easier for Yuzu it also saddened her that she needed this small machine to ensure that she didn't suffer another attack.

"Alright, just call me if you need me. I'll go in once you're done"

...

"You're still awake? I told you that you didn't have to wait for me"

Yuzu released a contented sigh, "I wanted to wait for you. It's been ages since we've slept in the same bed".

Mei switched the lights off before climbing into bed. She too was happy that the spot next to her was no longer empty. Although spring had started she felt that the bed was colder than it was during the winter season. Sure the two girls didn't speak much after what happened on Christmas Eve, but the blonde's presence seemed to keep her warm even when she tried her best to avoid her. After everything that's happened Mei made sure to relish and appreciate Yuzu's presence.

"Yuzu, is it okay if I do this?", Mei stared directly into the other girl's eyes, unmoving.

The older girl grew flustered, "D-do what?".

"Is it alright if I make your heart pound?". Though the line was something that you'd expect to come straight out of one of Yuzu's romance manga, Mei seemed to be genuine in her question.

The innocence in her question alone made the older girl blush and her heart squeeze. "S-sure, that's why I had the operation in the first place- wait, no. That came out wrong".

Mei moved closer and took a hold off Yuzu's chin in order to look into the girl's eyes. Her stuttering may have stopped but her eyes still showed obvious signs of embarrassment. Yuzu's emerald eyes seemed to dart around the whole room other than into Mei's' violet eyes. Deciding to give the girl a break, Mei diverted her gaze to the small electronic device. It was hidden under a layer of bandages but the machine was clearly visible since Yuzu was wearing an oversized shirt. It was just under Yuzu's collarbone.

Slowly, she reached forward to touch the bandaged spot but stopped herself before she made contact. It was as if she was scared of somehow causing it to malfunction and fail. The raven haired girl took a deep breath. She had to keep reminding herself that everything was okay now; that the problem has been dealt with.

After dismissing any negative thoughts in her mind, Mei looked back up at the blonde's eyes. "So you mean you got the operation so that your heart could handle it if I made it race?"

Mei moved forward before any retorts could escape her lips. The kiss was slow and soft and Mei had almost forgotten the need for oxygen because she was convinced that this was all she'd ever need. But she knew that Yuzu was in a feeble state so she forced herself to break the kiss. Both girls unable to open their eyes as they were still reeling from the kiss.

The younger girl was the first to recover her breath. "I'm sorry, it was only meant to be a peck but..." _'it turned into more'_.

Yuzu smiled. Mei was always greedy when it came to these things, not that she was complaining. Now it was her turn to lean forward and steal a few kisses from her eager girlfriend. Unlike the long, passionate kisses the two always shared, Yuzu preferred to give various short kisses that travelled anywhere up to the other girl's forehead or down her neck. The kisses were so enticing that Mei's hands found their way to the blonde's hips, causing Yuzu to gasp sharply.

Mei broke away immediately "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?".

"N-no, it's just that the doctor said that I should avoid any strenuous _physical_ activities…", Yuzu blushed. Mei's actions were certainly indicating where she was going with this. The blonde had almost instinctively pulled the other girl closer. She had almost forgotten that her left arm was still in a sling and that the stitching on the incision was still fresh.

"I understand", Mei smiled. She brushed a strand of golden locks behind her ear. "There's no rush", she added, "But, I _will_ need to do this". Mei practically buried her face into Yuzu's neck as she wrapped the older girl up in her arms.

Yuzu chuckled at her childlike behaviour and made no move to break the embrace, rather, she also buried her face into the other girl's freshly washed hair. Her head was filled by the familiar smell of lavender, so much so that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I know I said this chapter would be longer but I ended up making it twice as long so I split the chapter in half. Next chapter will be out sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhh I can't wait for the citrus finale but in the meantime here's the next chapter~**

* * *

The next day, Yuzu woke up to a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. She woke up to someone else's warmth, the sound of calm breathing and the sensation of her blonde locks being caressed.

"Good morning", she mumbled while still keeping her eyes shut. She didn't want to open them just yet. She wanted to stay like this just for a little while longer.

Mei on the other hand was already wide awake. She had always been an early riser and now that she woke up with Yuzu by her side, she was ready to face the day head on.

"I'm glad that your voice is the first thing I heard today", she kissed the blonde's forehead lightly to prove her statement. While she saw Yuzu's face visibly redden, she still kept her eyes closed, forcing her to go on the offense and attack her girlfriend with a barrage of kisses that traveled down to her lips.

It seemed like the display of affection was too much for Yuzu to bear. She had no choice but to wake from her slumber and do... what exactly? She had nothing planned and she couldn't go back to school yet. "There's nothing to do anyway so we might as well sleep in...", she buried her head under the duvet to shield herself from the rays of light that were seeping in through the window.

That's right, she didn't have to do anything. It was the middle of the week after all. "Wait, Mei! Why aren't you at school?"

"I took a few days off school, at least until you're better".

"Huh?", Yuzu pulled back in shock, "Why did you do that?". Though she was happy, Mei was never one to skip student council work, let alone school.

Mei almost scoffed at her reaction. "Isn't it obvious? I want to spend some time with the person I love"

Yuzu stared back, dumbfounded, like it was the most implausible thing she ever said. "That's the first time you ever said you like me"

Mei raised an eyebrow. She was sure she'd mentioned it at least once before. "Why the look of surprise? Haven't I practically already proposed to you?"

"So you proposed before you even told me you love me", Yuzu deadpanned. She had always been a maiden at heart, always dreamed of finding someone, falling in love and marrying her one true love. Unfortunately for Yuzu, her 'one true love' was oblivious to any sort of romantic affairs. Mei had done things 'out of order', like when she'd stolen her first kiss before they'd even gotten to know each other.

Of course, there was no 'right order' when it came to love.

The black haired girl shrugged, "Most arranged marriage partners never meet until the day they are to be wed".

 _'I guess so...'._ Yuzu felt a bit insecure at the thought. To Mei it was common practice to be betrothed to someone that would benefit the family and Yuzu knew that she was willing to marry anyone to fulfill her duty as the heir of the Aihara family. It was business, an investment. Would Mei still want to be with her even if there was nothing to be gained?

"But I'm glad I met you before being married off to some rich guy", Mei suddenly added. There was no way she was giving up Yuzu, not even for her family.

"Eh? What about Amemiya?"

Mei grew silent. The unpleasant memory of her ex-fiancé made her cringe. She wrapped her arms around Yuzu once more, holding her even tighter than before. "Yeah… I'm really glad I met you"

The younger girl's reaction made her regret her thoughtless comment. Yuzu reciprocated the hug, all the while burying her face into Mei's jet black hair. "I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

After much coaxing, Mei managed to get Yuzu out of bed after appealing to her appetite. Thankfully, their mother had already prepared some breakfast before leaving for work.

"Your beloved girlfriend finally returns home after so long and you give me homework?!"

Mei rolled her eyes at Yuzu's buffoonery. "Seeing as you're so energetic already, I don't see the problem", she shrugged, "Besides, I'm still the student council president and you're still a student of Aihara academy".

Had Yuzu pressed her more on the matter, Mei would have surely given up since she was weak to the older's girl's wishes at the moment. Yuzu's return from the hospital and the fact that they just recently made up from their fight only added to the guilt factor. Instead, the blonde sat down quietly and started her homework.

Being caught off guard by Yuzu's lack of resistance she was left with nothing to do. She decided that making some tea for the hardworking blonde would be a good idea. While Mei walked passed her a familiar fragrance abruptly distracted Yuzu from her assignments. She had noticed the scent after Mei had come out fresh from her shower last night. It reminded her of something that she never had the chance of bringing up, until now. "Hey, Mei"

"Hm?"

"On the night before my surgery... did you come visit me?", Yuzu thought back on the day of the surgery. She had woken up to a presence in the room, and she was almost certain who it was.

"I wonder...", Mei didn't turn to look at the other girl as she was still steeping the tea. "What do you think?"

"You _were_ there, weren't you? I woke up to the sound of your voice and the scent of the shampoo you always use. But why did you leave?"

The question caught her off guard and this time the younger girl did turn around. She placed two tea cups on the table and poured some of the hot liquid into the cups before sitting down across from Yuzu. She was sure that Yuzu had been asleep then. "I'm sorry. I wanted to be there when you woke up but… I had to talk with my grandfather"

"About what?", the girl began taking a sip of the tea.

Mei thought for a moment before answering, "I told him that I wouldn't be marrying anyone other than you".

While comically spitting out the tea would've been an appropriate reaction, Yuzu instead forced herself to swallow the hot beverage. "Wh-what?!"

The younger girl, unfazed, also elegantly took a sip from her tea before speaking. "Well, I told him that I'd be the one choosing my marriage partner"

"Don't joke around like that...", Yuzu grunted hoarsely after the searing pain of the burn and the extensive coughing had subsided.

Without warning her lips were pulled into a soft, soothing kiss. Mei felt a little guilty for causing Yuzu to react like that so she'd just have to make up for it and make the pain go away.

 _Flashback:_

" _I ask that you let me take a few days off school"_

 _Mr Aihara looked up from his desk, silently staring into his granddaughter's eyes before nodding in acknowledgement and going back to signing paperwork._

 _While Mei was surprised at her grandfather's willingness, she still tried to maintain her composure, bracing herself inwardly for what was to come. "Grandfather", she started firmly, "There's something else I must ask of you"._

 _It seemed that she succeeded in gaining his attention as he carefully laid down his pen in order to listen to her properly. Mei was never one to ask for anything._

 _"I want you to cancel any marriage engagements that you may have already organised"._

 _Mr Aihara raised an eyebrow. "Is this because of Yuzuko?"_

 _Mei was hesitant to speak, her calm demeanor started to crumble as a small trace of a smile started to show on her lips at the mention of her girlfriend. "Yuzu has helped me in many ways. For a very long time I'd waited and hoped that father would come back to take over the academy. When I realized that he was never going back to becoming the father I'd admired so much in the past, it was Yuzu who gave me the strength and courage to take over the academy out of my own volition"._

 _The old man remained stoic and silent._

 _"When father was still young, he married my mother because their marriage would build stronger ties between two wealthy families. They married not out of love, but out of duty to their respective families. By the time father realized that he didn't want this kind of life, I had already been born. Father chose a different path but I plan on leading the Aihara family in your stead, once I'm old enough. However, I intend to do so without being forced into marriage". After she finished another minute of silence followed. Mei finally got everything she wanted to say off of her chest, so why did she feel like there was a bag of bricks weighing down on her lungs?_

 _Out of all the reactions her mind had conjured up, her grandfather sighing in relief was not the reaction she expected._

 _"Mei, you are the heir to the Aihara family but you are first and foremost my granddaughter", Mr Aihara's eyes seemed to soften as he spoke. Truthfully, he was happy that Mei has spoken out. Although her stepsister was a rebellious child, he was thankful on her part in changing Mei's outlook on life. It was obvious that her influence was what gave Mei a change of heart._

" _You've always been a dutiful child but I was fearful of how obedient you were. Your father and I may have had our disagreements but I've grown to realize that because I put him in that position, that you were forced to take on his responsibilities. Perhaps, if I had been less lenient, you wouldn't have had to suffer because of my mistakes"_

 _For the first time in her life, her grandfather couldn't meet her eyes. Mei was shocked to hear her grandfather admit his guilt._

" _I will cancel any marriage engagements". After the incident with Amemiya well, he'll be having a hard time in finding any employment in the whole country. Mr Aihara couldn't help but grit his teeth at the unpleasant memory of the man he had almost married his granddaughter off to. "I am confident that I can leave the company in your hands"._

* * *

 **Mei's grandfather gets a lot of hate but I genuinely believe that he cares for her enough to cancel the engagement. That being said, the end for this story is nearing (just a heads up). Still have a couple chapters planned though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long. School started, which also marks the end of summer. Yay. (help)**

* * *

Mei looked at the older girl up and down before sighing in satisfaction. Although Yuzu was always trying to act independently Mei was very adamant in helping her get dressed for school. While the deed did fluster both girls, it seemed like Mei had an ulterior motive behind the seemingly altruistic offer.

Yuzu tugged at the black tie around her perfect white collar shirt uncomfortably. "Ugh, this thing is so stuffy!", she groaned in mild irritation and continued to complain about how 'un-cute' she looked. With Yuzu's arm still in a sling, there wasn't much she could do when Mei began dressing her up in the proper school uniform.

The younger girl crossed her arms. "Stop whining. This was part of the deal". The 'student council president' mode was a huge contrast to the affectionate and loving girlfriend that pampered her for the past couple of days. Whenever Yuzu set out to do something Mei would be there to assist her and while it was nice to have the girl fawn over her, Yuzu had grown restless at home. She was insistent on going back to school, even if she wasn't fully recovered yet.

"Fine, but I'm still putting makeup on!"

Mei shook her head in defeat. There was no point in arguing with the stubborn blonde. As Yuzu got to work on putting on her makeup, Mei walked over to the desk and started segregating the stacks of paper that she would be leaving at home and bring to school. Yuzu thought nothing of it until Mei straightened the same stack of paper another time. The blonde, after noticing that the younger girl was shuffling through the pages again, momentarily stopped applying her foundation. "Mei? Is something wrong?"

The other girl noticeably flinched at her name. Mei was never one to procrastinate but she always found herself doing something out of character when it came to Yuzu. The girl neatly placed the pages down and turned to the blonde.

"Yuzu, you should know that after Kyoto... there was no hiding what happened to you", her voice was hesitant, she was wringing her wrist. "As a result, grandfather has decided to let the school staff know about your condition so naturally, all the students know too", it was obvious that Mei was wary of her reaction. "Matsuri told me that you had past issues in regards to telling people about your condition"

Memories flooded through Yuzu's mind. Recollections of pitying looks and insincere support from hypocritical people who wanted to gain favours by helping a handicapped child. "I hate it. I hate it when people look at me like I'm some broken... thing, as if I need their pity"

Mei didn't like how bitter the older girl was acting. She didn't like the sullen expression on her face. More concerned than nervous now, Mei approached her. "Yuzu, it's okay to ask for help. You're the one who taught me that".

Yuzu's expression visibly softened.

"I don't know how those people from your past treated you but I doubt that anyone from our school bears any ill will towards you. Besides, you have real friends that support you now".

Yuzu could feel the antipathy crumble. 'Don't do it', she thought to herself as she averted her eyes from the other girl. She wanted to hold on to that feeling of resentment.

"And you also have me...", the statement sounded more like a hopeful inquiry.

Why was it that Mei was capable of eliminating all the bad things in her world? What and who gave her the right? Yuzu exhaled loudly, as if she was letting go of all that pent up hatred but mostly due to frustration at how much power the younger girl held over her. "Mei, you're cuteness made me mess up my makeup"

Mei was relieved that Yuzu had gone back to her usual self. "Yuzu, you're beautiful enough without the makeup", she turned to leave their room. "Besides, it'll only be a hindrance for me as the student council president. I'm supposed to be fair so if I end up staring at my girlfriend for too long it'll be obvious that I'm biased"

Yuzu's glowing red face was practically emitting heat. "Was getting me worked up like this part of your plan?", she called out after the raven haired girl. 'Since when was Mei so suave?'

"It worked, didn't it?", she answered back from the hallway.

* * *

The next few days back at school weren't as bad as Yuzu had expected. It seemed like the students' opinion of her changed after finding out about her condition. Most people avoided the blonde due to her rebellious behaviour but now they viewed her in a more positive light. Some even apologized to Yuzu for being so prejudiced and not giving her a chance to get to know her. Teachers and students alike kindly offered her assistance, never being too obtrusive. They'd started greeting her in the morning and opening the door when she was carrying her books to the next class.

All in all, Yuzu was able to go back to her normal school life, except this time she felt a little less isolated than before. She was even approached by a student of Aihara middle school, who expressed her admiration for the blonde delinquent. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit flattered, although Mei made her criticisms known later that evening.

"Are you possibly jealous~?", the older girl teased, to which Mei was quick to deny. "But I guess I should dye my hair back...". Being a bad influence on the younger students would only cause trouble for the diligent student council president. Though it would be a little sad to part from the chestnut blonde colour that she'd yearned to inherit from her father. Every time she looked into the mirror she would remember her father for his chestnut blonde hair, rather than the heart condition she inherited from him.

"Hmm", Mei softly ran her fingers through Yuzu's golden tresses. Although she loved the older girl just the way she is, she couldn't imagine her without the beautiful blonde hair. Mei released a defeated sigh, "Isn't it fine to leave it like this?".

Yuzu cracked a smile. "Weren't you just complaining the other day about not wanting to seem biased?"

Just as Mei was never interested in the opinion of other people when she was willing to do anything to serve the Aihara family a year ago, she still had that mindset. The only difference being that she would never have considered changing the school rules on behalf of anyone until she met Yuzu. While others would argue that the emerald eyed girl was just taking advantage of her, Mei would be quick to dispute the fact. Yuzu never once asked Mei to use her authority for her own benefit.

"I guess I'll just have to change the rules"

* * *

While the month passed by with Mei being busy with the student body presidential election, Yuzu had fully recovered from the surgery. Thanks to Mei's incessant reminding to take her medication, her cut didn't develop an infection and thus, healed well. She no longer needed to keep her arm in a sling and further tests showed that there were no complications with her ICD.

Meeting her best friend's older sister proved that it was indeed functioning properly as the device had prevented an attack when Yuzu had gotten too riled up with the former student council president. Mitsuko scolded Mei for no longer having that single minded look, suggesting that the dark haired girl didn't take her position seriously anymore. Of course Yuzu was quick to defend Mei and was so enraged that it made her heart pump erratically until it eventually triggered the pacemaker.

The sensation of the device sending electrical shocks to her heart was akin to a flutter in her heart. It was comforting that she didn't have to suffer through immense pain when coming down from too much excitement but the commotion did make her head feel light. Mei was at her side the whole time and immediately brought her to the infirmary. Mitsuko later apologized for her insensitive words after being scolded by her younger sister, who was always usually too timid to speak her mind around her.

The incident was resolved quickly and with Mei being elected as president of the student council again, everything seemed to go back to normal. But the 'normal' high school life started to feel dull now that Yuzu was able to do things she used to have to avoid.

"I want to join a club", Yuzu casually mentioned one day while they were eating lunch at the cafeteria. She never considered joining a club since it would have been too tiring, but now she felt that there were more things she could participate in. Her heart was no longer holding her back.

The rest of her lunchmates seemed uncertain. Harumi argued that she would no longer have anyone to hang out with after school. Nene, the newest addition to their group of friends, agreed and pleaded that she continue to spend time with the brunette. Himeko complained about how late in the year it is to be joining a club.

With all the negative feedback, everyone expected for Mei to back them up. But one look into Yuzu's green eyes and Mei knew that there was no talking her out of it.

"Nothing too physically exerting, so nothing sports related", she sighed as she pointedly finished her meal and leaving. With that, there was no more point in arguing.

* * *

 **my reaction after reading the finale: *inhales* where was the yuzu topping the mei tho**

 **No but seriously, I'm happy (enough) with how the series ended, even if it did feel rushed. Though that's something that we can't really blame on Sabu-sensei since they clearly pressured her to wrap up the series. That being said, I can't wait for citrus plus next month :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**'I'll see you tomorrow~** **٩** **(*** **ゝ** **ڡ◕๑** **)** **۶** **(** **๑** **・** **ω-)** **～ "** **'**

Mei smiled at her girlfriend's excessive use of emoticons.

'I look forward to seeing-', she began typing out. It always took her a little longer to reply as she often reread her messages, and made sure to correct any spelling mistakes. Of course her ability to use a smartphone had improved over the years. The only thing she really struggled with was to keep her messages short and concise while also expressing her affection towards the blonde.

After a good five minutes Mei finally deemed the message good enough and hit send.

 **'I look forward to spending time with you tomorrow** **3** '

At re-reading her message after sending it, Mei couldn't stop herself from blushing at her poor attempt to use emoticons in comparison to the older girl's more detailed ones.

Their long awaited weekend together had finally arrived. After weeks of barely seeing each other it was understandable that both of them needed, _craved_ the upcoming days. With Mei attending college at Nagoya, and Yuzu entering a culinary school in Kyoto after graduating high school, their days off rarely overlapped.

It was both a shock and a pleasant surprise when Yuzu had shown an interest in the culinary arts after joining the cooking club back at Aihara Academy. The blonde only grew more stunning and charming over the years and after the discovery of her unexpected passion for cooking, it only made the raven haired girl fall harder for her.

 **'∑(;°Д°)ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ Mei sent me a heart?!**

⁽⁽ **٩** **(** **๑** **˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)** **۶⁾⁾** **Kya~ Mei sent me a heart~'**

Mei stifled a laugh, or at least as best she could. A few people on the train turned their heads in the direction of the sudden disturbance but she didn't care. Yuzu always had the ability to energise her with just a few words after a stressful day. Although she was still having a hard time adjusting to coming home to a place where Yuzu no longer welcomed her home everytime she stepped through the front door.

After graduating, both girls moved out of the house to live closer to their university. While Mei was easily able to find a place for herself in a condo, Yuzu and Harumi decided to share an apartment. Of course Mei would have been against the idea of letting her girlfriend share a place with anyone other than herself or the brunette. While they didn't always see eye to eye, Mei still trusted that she always had Yuzu's best interest in mind. And who better to entrust the blonde than with someone studying to become a nurse?

 **'Goodnight. Get some sleep'** , Mei sent before turning the device off. She decided to view any reply that Yuzu might send after she got off the train but she just couldn't help herself when a vibration indicated another message.

 **'Goodnight~ (** **。** **-ω-)zzz I love you'** , the notification popped up. This time she didn't bother unlocking her phone.

 **'I miss you'** , another notification popped up.

Mei stared at the message. The lack of emoticons only made her heart lurch. She eyed the picture of her girlfriend that she'd set up as her lock screen and released a heavy sigh.

 _'I miss you too'_

* * *

Mei always liked to be punctual. She always admired her father and grandfather's professionalism when it came to work. Of course, she grew accustomed to these habits. So arriving twenty minutes early at their meeting spot was only a professional habit. She was definitely not looking forward to this to the point where she got up at 6am due to being so restless. Yes, she was only being considerate of Yuzu who, despite her usual tardiness, would always arrive at least ten minutes early when they arranged to meet.

But when there was still no sign of the blonde after half an hour, Mei had begun to grow more anxious. She tried to convince herself that Yuzu was probably just running a little late. After finishing a cup of chamomile tea, and finding that it didn't ease her nerves at all, Mei decided that she'd waited long enough and that she had enough reason to panic.

A notification chime gave her a moment of relief until she read the message.

 **'Sorry! Won't be able to make it. At the hospital right...'**

Mei didn't bother unlocking her phone to read the rest of the message. She was out in a flash, heading for the next bullet train.

* * *

There were only two things in the world that could infuriate Mei; animal cruelty and her girlfriend's habit of causing her unnecessary distress and worry.

"Come on Mei, I already said I'm sorry"

The younger woman merely sighed, "I told you, I'm not mad. It's my fault for jumping to conclusions"

Yuzu seriously doubted that there was nothing wrong. She had known Mei long enough to notice that her eyebrow would always twitch when she was angry. It was a cute little quirk that the blonde kept to herself for the past few years. The unconscious habit made finding out whether Mei was upset about something easier for the older woman but the tricky part was either coaxing the reason out of the other girl or to get her to stop pouting.

Right now it was obvious that she was, indeed, pouting. Mei refused to look at her and crossed her arms. Her sulky demeanour was an improvement from earlier after she'd arrived at the hospital. While seeing the raven haired beauty breathless was always a wonderful treat for Yuzu's eyes, her dark demeanour at the time was a more pressing issue.

The blonde had mixed up the dates for her examination. It was just a regular check up to see if the batteries had worn off or if there were any problems with the wires that were connected to her heart. Electromagnetic devices could interfere with the ICD and while working around kitchen appliances were usually no threat, it was safer to be sure.

Yuzu glanced at Mei. The train ride from Kyoto to Nagoya would take at least another hour and a half. Although the day didn't go as planned Yuzu didn't want to spend their long awaited weekend fighting, rather she wanted to savour every moment with her girlfriend. "Mei, I really am sorry. I should have just rescheduled... I mean, we rarely see each other any more"

Mei felt the familiar feeling of guilt tug at her heartstrings. "Of course you shouldn't have rescheduled. I would've been even angrier if you did", she grumbled.

"So you _are_ angry", Yuzu prodded.

"No, it's-", she huffed, trying to put her thoughts together, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just frustrated that I can't be there for things like this. I'm not there when you need me..."

"Aw Mei, it was just a check up", the blonde shrugged, scooching closer next to her in order to close the distance between them. "Besides, you don't have to always be _physically_ there for me. I know that you'll be by my side when it matters most"

Mei huffed once more. Yuzu brushing off her worries in a nonchalant way like she always did made her finally surrender her stubborn manner and initiate a side hug. The younger girl decided to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Mei's condo it was already dark out. Mei had to cancel dinner reservations since both girls were too tired. Yuzu was more than happy to cook them a meal after her girlfriend mentioned how she missed her cooking. She was also happy to see that Mei was at least making an effort to eat healthily, finding fresh produce in her fridge even if there wasn't much.

"Any requests?", Yuzu asked while skilfully handling a knife.

"Anything is fine"

As Yuzu began preparing dinner, Mei got changed and set up the living room. She decided to go through with her plan of eating dinner and watching a movie together. In all honesty, Mei would much rather cuddle up on the sofa together with Yuzu rather than go out anyway.

After less than 20 minutes dinner was served. Mei was surprised at Yuzu's ability to transform what little ingredients she had into a luxurious meal. She could've sworn that it was fancy-restaurant-quality good, though she may have been biased.

As Mei eagerly ate, the other woman was more occupied with watching her reaction. Was it too salty? Too spicy? She felt the weight of apprehension disappear as Mei closed her eyes to savour the warm meal. The blonde felt a sense of accomplishment in the younger woman's reaction. She could never get enough of that wholesome feeling in her chest whenever Mei ate her food. As cliché as it sounded, there was just something so satisfying in the way that Yuzu cooked something that nourished her girlfriend's mind and body.

"Thank you for the meal"

After finishing their dinner and cleaning up, both girls settled on the couch to watch a random movie. The excitement Mei felt since morning, combined with the apprehension and worry earlier had understandably tired her out. Had she been in any other situation, Mei would've refrained from letting out an extended yawn. However, since she was with Yuzu there was no need to maintain her usual image of sophistication.

"Yeah, being so cute must tire you out", Yuzu commented nonchalantly. Her cheesy pick up lines have only gotten disgustingly worse over the years.

Mei used to pointedly ignore her while hiding a small smile, though in recent years she would allow herself to chuckle at the blonde's flirtatious behaviour. "Then you must be exhausted", Mei shot back with a smirk.

Yuzu's blush followed by stuttering caused the other woman to giggle once more. The sound of her own laugh seemed so foreign to her for a long time. Sometimes Yuzu would use these pick up lines on her and sometimes Mei would find the blonde laughing at her own jokes. Mei gradually found herself smiling to full on laughing when it came to Yuzu and ever since, she couldn't understand how it was so hard for her to feel the simple expression of amusement.

"You're adorable", Mei sighed as she rested her head on Yuzu's shoulder. The blonde, after calming down, reciprocated the gesture by wrapping her arm around the other girl, both girls focusing on the rest of the movie.

* * *

 **Okay, first things first; I am sorry for the disgustingly cheesy flirting.**

 **Second, I'm also sorry for not updating. School hit me in the feels and motivation like chapter 36 of Citrus (haha, lol. I'm dying.)**

 **Third, Yuzu pursuing a career in the culinary arts has always been one of my headcanons. Yuzu always seemed to enjoy making dinner or baking cakes for Mei so it kinda seemed like an obvious choice :) As for the others, I wasn't sure about Harumi's career choice but since her family owns a hospital (in this story) I opted for a nurse/doctor route. For Matsuri I'd say a game developer maybe? (Adding future HaruMatsu fic to my to-do list :P)**

 **Lastly, reading the extra chapter for volume 10 of the manga gave me closure for the series. (I know the ending was rushed but I don't care. They're happy) So I feel like this could be the last chapter. I literally haven't had the time to think and expand on any new ideas but if I do, I'll write more.**


End file.
